Stay In The New Year
by Catch Batter Stopper 9999
Summary: Cada persona tiene un destino, propósitos y promesas por cumplir. El tiempo hace que las personas se separen, pero una promesa podrá hacer que recuerden el pasado que algún día se podría olvidad, o tal vez no. One-Shot! / AU / Feliz Año Atrasado! Ritsu x Ichigo Posible Multi-chapter.


_Buenas que tal un nuevo episodio ok no, nuevo one-shot planeado xD saben que a veces las ideas me parecen muy buenas o a ustedes, los lectores, les gusta y termina como una historia xD Bueno este es especial de nuevo año xD aunque ya pasaron 5 días xP. Pero aquí esta, tarde pero con amors :D _

_Nota 1: K-ON NO ME PERTENECE, TODO A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR, GENIO PERO QUE TERMINO CON UN FINAL NO MUY CONVINCENTE…. CON USTEDES:_

_**¡KAKIFLY!**_

_Nota 2: No hay romance xP solo angustia, no hay omake y si, hay una pareja no muy vista eh! _

_PD: EN ESTE FIC EL FIN DE AÑO SE CELEBRA IGUAL QUE EN ALGUNOS PAISES: 1 DE ENERO xD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stay In The New Year<strong>_

_**29 Diciembre 2014 / 11:30 pm / Londres, Inglaterra.-**_

Hoy es un día que, para muchos es especial, y a quien engaño, para mí lo es. Un día en el que el mundo se despide del año pasado y entra en una nueva fecha en su vida. Lo que muchos creen, qué será un buen año, que traerá cambios en la vida. Donde nuevos propósitos y metas por cumplir se ven reflejadas en la rutina de cada uno de nosotros.

La vida, da muchos giros, por lo tanto no se sabe con certeza que ocurrirá, ya sea mañana, en un mes, un año, o incluso dentro de unos minutos.

Yo, Tainaka Ritsu, no suelo tomar esta fecha como algo memorable, pero si es especial. La solía celebrar con mis padres y hermano menor (aunque ahora ya no es muy menor); Pero eso cambio cuando mi hermano, Satoshi, se casó y formo su familia, obvio nunca se olvidó de mis padres y de mí. Pero un cambio en su trabajo, hizo que este regresará a Japón y por ende, dejara de visitarnos como antes.

Por otro lado, mis padres también regresaron a Japón. Afirmando que Inglaterra era un país en el cual, aun estando más jóvenes, no les agradaba del todo el vivir. Que preferían su país natal, era más relajado para un par de viejos. Y por ello, se fueron; igual que mi hermano. Eso ocurrió en el año 1998.

Yo preferí quedarme aquí, ya era mayor de edad, aún estudiaba y no faltaba mucho para terminar. No desperdiciaría un año de estudios y esfuerzo solo para regresar a donde mis padres, los cuales decían que se veían mucho mejor cuidando nietos o algo por el estilo.

Mis padres dejaron algo de dinero con el cual podría conseguir un departamento económico, y valla que lo era.

No era algo lujoso, y tampoco era la única en él. Vivía con 5 personas más. En el primer mes de vivir en él, no tenía relación de amistad con ninguno de los habitantes. Solo me llevaba bien con una chica, rubia y de ojos verdes, ella venía de Escocia y se llamaba Brigit. Pero la poca relación que teníamos, solo tocaba el nivel de preguntas amables como: ¿Qué tal el estudio?, ¿Cómo estas?, Y Buenos Días.

Tras varios meses de vivir en él. Tuve la gran idea de regresar a mi país. Pero el destino tenía planes muy diferentes para mí, por segunda vez.

Al graduarme y finalizar la carrera, después de dos años, obtuve una oferta de trabajo, pensé que era una oportunidad grandiosa y tal vez tendría dificultad en encontrar empleo en Japón, después de todo yo no era una alumna ejemplar y no era una persona muy recomendada; Tome un tiempo para pensarlo, no dudé en rechazar la oportunidad, y acepte. Por lo cual, la idea de regresar con mis padres, era tachada de la lista por tiempo indefinido, o más bien, para siempre.

El trabajo que me habían ofrecido, no era en mi lugar de residencia, y tenía que mudarme ahora a Londres, para el próximo año, el 2000. Eso no hizo cambiar mi idea pues el trabajo también incluía un pequeño departamento, solo para mí, tampoco era muy lujoso y contaba con un espacio, agradable o bueno para una persona que viviría sola.

Antes de tomar mi vuelo a Londres, me despedí de cada uno de mis antiguos compañeros de piso. No fue difícil, aunque con el tiempo mi relación con Brigit había crecido, y despedirme de ella no fue fácil, puesto que, al parecer ella se enamoró de mí.

Tal vez el hilo rojo del destino, no nos uniría a nosotras…

Esa es otra creencia, y aunque hubo un tiempo en el que yo creía en ella, tanto que llegaba a pensar quien era la persona destinada a mí por días. Bueno, yo solo quería que esa persona fuera alguien que fuera importante para mí. Alguien como, mi antigua mejor amiga, Akiyama Mio.

Sí, no bromeo, yo tenía un pequeño flechazo hacia mi amiga de la infancia. Mis padres estaban conscientes de ello, al igual que Satoshi. Me enteré, o más bien acepté y reconocí ese pequeño enamoramiento, a los doce años.

Mi amor era en silencio. No quería arruinar mi amistad con ella. Y sí, tuve que soportar los pretendientes que tenía en secundaria y preparatoria, eh inclusive en primaria.

Desde secundaria, acudí a una escuela privada solo para señoritas, junto con Mio y mis nuevas amigas, Yui, Mugi y Azusa (quién era un año menor); Pero eso no evitaba que los chicos que asistían de vez en cuando a concursos o presentaciones, estuvieran tras de ella.

Ahora que estoy hablando de ellas… Cuando ingresamos a preparatoria, formamos una banda, cuyo nombre era… original. Yo me autoproclame, presidenta del club. Y para conseguir miembros fue una tarea difícil, pero nuestra maestra, Sawako, mantuvo el club de pie, mientras Azusa cursaba el último año de secundaria.

Cuando ese lapso de tiempo pasó, acudimos a la graduación de la pequeña Azu-nyan. Y cuando ingresamos a otro año de preparatoria, nuestra vida y los días en el club, cambiaron al igual que nuestra amistad, la cual se fortalecía con el tiempo; Pero, el destino tiende a jugar con la vida, acompañado de su fiel amigo, el tiempo.

Cuando era el momento de graduarnos, todas estábamos tristes, puesto que cada quien tomaría un rumbo diferente, y aquí es donde la historia toma un giro y esta segunda parte comienza…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un día antes de la Graduación  1994.**_

_Nos encontrábamos sentadas en el piso, cerca de Ton-chan, debajo de la gran ventana que tenía la sala del club. Justo después de haber dado un pequeño concierto en la pre-ceremonia de graduación. _

_-Chicas, las extrañaré… /Decía entre sollozos la más pequeña del grupo, Azusa. Rompiendo el pequeño silencio./_

_-Igual yo, nunca las olvidaré. /Se le sumaba Mio, quien lloraba fuertemente./_

_-No hay que desanimarnos, podemos comunicarnos, existe el correo. /Ahora era el turno de Mugi de hablar, quien mantuvo su postura, pero de pronto rompió a llorar./ _

_-Chicas, no lloren, nuestra amistad siempre estará presente… /Gimoteaba Yui, quién era la que más lloraba de todas./_

_Yo, era la única que aún no derramaba una lágrima, quería mantener un margen. Aunque ver como las chicas a mí alrededor lloraban, hacía que un nudo en mi garganta se formara, y fuera cada vez más difícil de contener las lágrimas. _

_Ahora, al parecer era mi turno de hablar, yo sabía que posiblemente ya no las volvería a ver, mi padre nos contó que había un cambio en él trabajo, y lo más probable era que tendría que cambiar de país._

_-Ch-Chicas yo… /Comencé a decir, pero al ver los ojos llorosos y rojos de mis amigas, mis palabras se cortaron, tragué aire con dificultad./ _

_-Y-yo… las voy a extrañar! /Grite, y en ese momento comencé a llorar, a mares, mis sollozos se escuchaban por toda la sala del club, estos hacían eco, Lloré con todas mis fuerzas, como si fuera una pequeña niña, moqueaba, y mi cara no estaba manteniendo el margen que quería conservar./ _

_Ahora era la única llorando y no fue hasta que unos brazos se colgaron de mi cuello y ahora, Yui, se unía a mí. Las demás nos miraban con una ligera sonrisa. _

_Después de unos segundos, las demás lloraron, y el tiempo paso, era como el último concierto de HTT. Un concierto de lágrimas._

_El silencio, fue interrumpido cuando la guitarrista principal decía su típico comentario, que alegraba el día._

_-*Sniff* Ricchan, no te preocupes, prometo no olvidarte nunca y a ustedes, tampoco chicas… *Sniff* Después de todo Hokago Tea Time, siempre estará formada, y unida por nuestros corazones… Y por nuestras camisas… Y el pastel! Y el té! Y las blusas que traemos! Y- Y Con el recuerdo de que Sawa-chan había sido nuestra manager casi a la fuerza! _

_Ahora todas reíamos por el comentario, no fue hasta que un pequeño sonido de cámara, nos sacó de nuestro pequeño encuentro. Y al mirar a donde provenía el ruido._

_Vimos a nuestra manager y maestra, que miraba con una tierna sonrisa la escena. Y ahora ella era la que lloraba, no lo dudamos y corrimos a abrazarla._

_-Con que aún conservan esa foto eh?..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ceremonia de Graduación  1994**_

_-Chicas por aquí! /Se escuchaba a lo lejos la chica más hiperactiva del club y probablemente de toda la preparatoria./_

_-Espere Yui-sempai! /La pequeña Azusa ahora corría mientras quedaba atrás, Yui es una persona muy energética./ _

_-Yui-chan! No somos muy ágiles! /Decía ahora Mio, Kami… verla correr hace que mi corazón sea mil veces más feliz, aunque un poco triste, puesto que mi padre está por aceptar la oferta de trabajo y el viaje de Londres sería el próximo año./_

_Ahora, voltee a ver a Mugi-chan, la tecladista del próximamente, antiguo club; Ella corría alegremente y a muy buen paso, sonreí al verla y no dude en alcanzarla y tomar su mano, grite de felicidad, a lo que ella hizo lo mismo. Saltamos y después seguí corriendo junto a ella._

_Cuando el largo camino por el cual Yui nos llevaba, parecía cada vez más lejano. Baje el paso y alcancé a Mio, quién estaba muy atrás._

_-Vamos Mio! No falta mucho. /Dije, Mientras ahora tomaba su mano, le daba una sonrisa y la jalaba para alcanzar el paso de las demás./_

_Al fin llegamos al destino, Yui abrió sus brazos nos decía muy feliz._

_-Aquí es el destino! ¿Soldados? /Sonreímos al ver a Yui, y su pequeña confusión, le seguí el juego./_

_-Así es! Pero ya no eres soldado Yui, ahora tienes el rango de Teniente /Yui sonrió conteniendo unas lágrimas y abrazándome mientras decía mi nombre./ Bueno que esperamos Teniente, Así que la misión empieza! Aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de qué demonios es!_

_Las chicas rieron, y ahora que analizamos el entorno, nos encontrábamos en la parte trasera de la escuela, la cual era muy grande. Estábamos junto a un enorme árbol de Sakura. Y por la época, este dejaba caer sus bellas hojas/pétalos. _

_Todas sonreímos y ahora Yui sacaba una cámara, mientras nos explicaba por qué estábamos aquí. _

_Sí, la razón por la que estábamos aquí, era para una foto, posiblemente una foto típica que algunas personas se sacan al graduarse, me di cuenta que había unas cuantas chicas. _

_-Esta será una de las muchas foto de nosotras, como amigas y como banda. /Comenzaba la castaña, sonreímos al ver que ella estaba muy sonriente./_

_Nos acomodamos, y le pedimos a una chica que estaba cerca que tomara una foto, todas salíamos riendo, Azusa estaba en el centro, yui estaba al lado derecho de esta y después Mugi, al lado izquierdo estaba yo, y a mi lado Mio. Sosteníamos el certificado en una mano y con la otra hacíamos cada quien una seña. Fue una foto muy linda, y aunque no nos dimos cuenta, en la segunda fotografía Sawako, estaba tras nosotras. _

_Nos sorprendimos, pero igual nos gustó la foto._

_-Chicas, hay una última actividad que quisiera hacer para el club. /Menciono Yui, sonriente./_

_-Y, ¿Cuál es? /Dije./_

_-Para el final del año, que tal si nos juntamos en el festival que se organiza, y despedimos el año juntas, y con nuestra familia!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>29 de Diciembre 1994  11:59 pm / Kyoto, Japón. **_

_-Chicas solo faltan pocos segundos, para despedir el año! /Yui dijo, mientras señalaba hacia la gente que celebraba feliz./ Pero una última cosa! _

_Antes que yui nos lo dijera, los fuegos artificiales. _

_-Feliz año! _

_Todo el mundo celebraba, igual que nosotras, cada quien con su Yukata. Ahora todas nos deseamos un buen año, mientras nos abrazábamos. Miré a Mio, sonreía muy feliz. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Celebramos y aún con todo el ruido de los fuegos, la gente, y la música. Yui nos dio una última petición, puesto que cada quién iría a su propio camino. _

_Ella se mudaría de Kyoto a Osaka, Azusa terminaría su último año en la preparatoria, para después seguir a sus padres en las próximas giras que ellos tuviesen, Mugi se iría a Irlanda a estudiar, Mio se mudaría a Fukuoka y yo, me iría a Londres dentro de una semana._

_-Chicas! Prometo nunca olvidarlas, siempre las recordaré, no importa que nos separemos. Quisiera que… si alguna vez nos llegáramos a olvidar de nuestras aventuras y nuestra amistad, la recordemos a través de una promesa. _

_-Y cuál es esa promesa Yui-chan? /Pregunto amablemente Tsumugi, mientras sus ojos brillaban de la emoción./ _

_-Dentro de diez años, justo el fin de año. Sin importar que ocurra y que pase en nuestras vidas; estemos donde estemos, nos desearemos un buen año. _

_Todas sonreímos mientras cada quien prometía eso. Puede que Yui ya sea una chica de 18 años, pero ella siempre será una tierna y dulce chica._

_Después de la diversión cada quién se fue a su casa, ahora en un nuevo año, y dentro de poco, en un nuevo país. El tiempo pasó y cada quién tomo su camino. _

* * *

><p>-Bueno… Eso fue en 1995… Dije en voz baja mientras suspiraba./

Me encontraba cerca del Big Ben, en Londres. Faltaba menos de media hora, para que nos despidiéramos del 2014.

Había mucha gente, y todos estaban felices, me encontraba cerca de una barda rodeada de gente. Y por Kami, sí que había gente!

Hacía frío y no podía evitar frotar mis manos. Porqué olvide mis guantes! Maldita sea mi escaza memoria.

Bueno, a quién engaño; Ya no soy esa chica energética de hace 10 años. Ahora tengo 28 años, y ahora eh cambiado, mi actitud es más madura, mi cara ya no es como antes, mi cabello ya no tiene su habitual y vieja diadema amarilla. Mi cuerpo ahora ya no es de esa adolescente, y por consecuencia mi estatura cambió. Ya no estoy tan bajita como antes, incluso deje a mi hermano, quien cuando yo tenía 18 y el 17, este estaba más alto. Pero el tiempo paso y como por arte de magia; Deje a mi hermano, quien ahora regresaba a su antiguo apodo, enano.

Solté un suspiro y daba pequeños brincos. Tratando de entrar en calor. Estábamos a menos 0 grado. Para ser exacta a -8°

Mire mi reloj digital, la tecnología avanzó y ahora es mucho más fácil realizar algunas actividades.

Miré al frente, mirando como un grupo cantaba, antes de celebrar el nuevo año. Recordé los conciertos que dábamos cuando estábamos en preparatoria, sonreí. Como olvidarlo.

Falta muy poco para poder cumplir la promesa que Yui nos mencionó. Yo no olvide la promesa, y jamás las olvide a ellas. Aunque estuviéramos lejos, me llegaban cartas de ellas. Cada quien contando como las trataba la vida. Pero para el año 2000, las cartas ya casi no llegaban con frecuencia, yo había anunciado mi cambio a Londres y mi nueva dirección, pero igualmente las cartas no se recibían como antes. Supongo que el trabajo hacía de las suyas.

_Después de dos años sin noticias de las chicas, me llego una carta. De Mio, quien por el lugar de donde llego la carta, esta vivía aún en Fukuoka._

_La abrí:_

_23 de Mayo 2002 / Fukuoka._

_Querida Ritsu:_

_Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez, no? Baka._

_Sé que el trabajo y el tiempo hacen que nuestras antiguas charlas por escrito, fueran menos frecuentes. Apuesto que te olvidaste de mí. ¿No es así?_

_Solo bromeo. No me hagas caso. _

_Me eh quedado sin información detallada sobre ti baka. Y me gustaría saber. _

_Siento no haber respondido tu última carta. Estaba muy ocupada con el trabajo. Manejar una empresa no es fácil. _

_Aún la conservo, y aunque había olvidado responderla, me dije:_

_-porque no responderla?_

_No puedo evitar pensar que es tarde, pero es mejor responderla, ¿Verdad?._

_Últimamente estoy muy feliz, o más bien muy muy feliz. Es un poco difícil. Pero me acostumbré al cambio. Yo en realidad quería enviarte una invitación, pero no conocía tu ubicación actual, Sabia que vivías en un departamento económico, pero al parecer, ya no estabas ahí. Una carta de respuesta me dijo que ya no vivías allí, que te habías ido a Londres, pero el lugar de tu residencia, no era conocido por la persona que hizo el gran favor de avisarme. _

_Y tal vez te preguntas… ¿Por qué una invitación Mio-chuan?_

_Bueno mi querida Baka-queen, te quería invitar a mi boda. Si, posiblemente te estés riendo, pero sí, me casé. _

_No te preocupes, es un chico muy amable, siempre me cuida, se parece un poco a ti, no físicamente, pero su actitud despreocupada me recordaba a ti. Era muy molesto y nunca se dio por vencido conmigo. Pero al final, acepté. Fui su novia por unos años, y al final me pidió matrimonio. De una manera muy vista, pero igual. Acepté._

_Sabía que mi decisión no era apresurada, estuvimos juntos 4 años y ahora nos casamos. Sé que aún soy joven. Pero no cabe duda que quiero pasar mi vida con él, y él quiere pasar su vida junto a mí._

_Quería invitarte a la boda, todas las chicas estaban invitadas al igual que Sawako, y sabía que este sería un momento para juntarnos de nuevo._

_Todas han cambiado, Yui trabaja como maestra y está en una relación con Azusa, no es genial! Y bueno, Azusa está enseñando en una escuela de música, Mugi trabaja en una de las muchas empresas de su padre. Ui aún estudia en la universidad y al parecer tiene un novio, Nodoka está como asistente en un importante centro médico y está en una relación con un compañero de trabajo, y Sawako aún sigue en la preparatoria, ya consiguió su tan esperado novio! Pero ella al instante dijo que el casarse no está en sus planes… _

_Lamento que no asistieras, todas estábamos preocupadas por saber de ti, ellas no sabían tampoco donde vivías ahora, pero gracias a tu hermano, lo supimos. También lo invite, sé que él también se casó y que ahora su familia y tus padres viven en Japón de nuevo._

_No pude evitar preguntar por ti, que haría si la dama de honor no estaba presente, que haría sin mi amiga de la infancia, mi mejor amiga, mi Baka…_

_Te extraño, y me encantaría que conocieras a tu sobrina. Sí, tuve una hija, y si te preguntas eso, sí:_

_El parto fue un completo desastre. _

_Adelante, puedes reír, yo sé que lo haces._

_No te preocupes, la niña salió bien, y también yo. Tengo una foto de tu sobrina, tiene 2 añitos. Su nombre es Mitsu. Puede que pienses que el nombre que le puse es raro. Pero pensé que quería que tuviera parte de tu nombre, y gracias a Yui, y las demás. Nuestros nombres se juntaron y terminamos decidiendo ese nombre. _

_Me gustaría que algún día vinieras a visitar, me gustaría charlar con tigo, como antes. Saber más de ti, que ha pasado en tu vida, algún amor, tu trabajo, todo. Esperaré pacientemente tu respuesta, y si te animas; Tu visita._

_Con mucho amor, Reina Peligrosa/ Mio Akiyama._

_PD: No podía déjate con las ganas de conocer a tu sobrina, y también una foto de la boda, todas estamos y es mi foto familiar, si pudiera, me gustaría tenerte en ella._

_Y recuerda, no olvides la promesa, que la Teniente Yui, podría enojarse. _

_Sonreí al terminar de leer la carta. _

_Así que el hilo rojo del destino tampoco me unía con Mio, ¿No?_

_Reí al imaginarme el parto y el desastre, las enfermeras tratando de controlar a la Reina Peligrosa, y como olvidar la boda, las chicas debieron de haber estado muy lindas, y muy felices. Y como olvidar a Mio, debió de haber estado hermosa en ese vestido de novia. _

_Doble la carta, y busqué el sobre. Cuando estaba a punto de guardar la carta. Me topé con unas tarjetas, y cuando las saque, eran las fotos que mencionaba en la carta. _

_Las tome y vi a una bebé de unos dos añitos, sonriendo alegremente. Sonreí y miré que la pequeña se parece mucho a Mio. Ojos grises, Tez blanca, y ese cabello largo y color negro azabache. Era hermosa, y se parecía mucho a Mio, es como si viera una foto de ella, de pequeña. _

_No deje de sonreía ante tal imagen. Después de unos momentos de observar la foto detenidamente. La puse en una mesita y miré la otra foto._

_Una ola de felicidad me atacó. _

_Allí estaban todas, sonriendo. _

_Como me imaginaba todas se veían lindas con sus vestidos. Se veían tan cambiadas, ya al parecer Sawako ya no era la más alta de todas. _

_Se veían diferentes, pero eso no evitaba que aún viera en ellas esas chicas de preparatoria sonriendo, comiendo pastel y té, y como olvidar: holgazaneando. _

_Dios, cuantos recuerdos. _

_Sonreí. Guarde la carta y tome las fotos para después tenerlas en mis manos, recordando y aún un poco triste por el hecho que no acudí a esa boda, y también porque Mio ahora estaba con alguien que no era yo. Bueno, a quién engaño. Ella no me iba a esperar pacientemente, y tal vez nunca se fijó en mí de esa manera. Bueno, dejare mi egoísmo y me sentiré feliz por ellos. Deseándoles lo mejor para su matrimonio y como olvidar a las chicas, que espero y tengan una buena y maravillosa vida. _

_Termine con las fotos en las manos, y deje que el sueño, viniera por mí. _

* * *

><p>Sonreí, el clima es cada vez más frío.<p>

Recuerdo todo esos acontecimientos. El esperado año llegará en menos de dos minutos. Respiro, esperando que la música que se escucha en el fondo termine. Y una persona anuncie la cuenta regresiva.

Eso ocurre en poco tiempo, ya cuando regreso al planeta tierra, veo que la cuenta empieza.

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_FELIZ AÑO 2015! _

Observo a la gente de al redor, todos sonriendo, brincando otros gritando, y las parejas dandocé el clásico primer beso del año.

Sonrío.

_**Kyoto, Japón.**_

-Feliz año, chicas /Mencionaba la hiperactiva guitarrista sosteniendo a Ghita en sus manos mientras observaba el cielo que ahora estaba lleno de fuegos artificiales, y ahora sacudía su Yukata. Se encontraba en un festival de año nuevo. Junto a su hermana Ui. Quien sonreía al ver a su hermana. /

_**En algún lugar del Mundo.**_

-Feliz año Sempais. /Ahora la pequeña Azusa deseaba mientras veía un concierto de fin de año. En el cual sus padres estaban participando, y pronto ella subiría al escenario./

_**Escocia.**_

-Chicas, tengan un feliz año nuevo! /Decía Tsumugi mientras veía como toda su familia y su posible, futuro marido; festejaban entre ellos, en una gran fiesta con más de 200 personas en ella./

_**Fukuoka, Japón.**_

-Que tengan un feliz año, Yui, Mugi, Azusa, y como olvidar a Sawako. Feliz año. /Mencionaba una pelinegra que miraba la ventana de su casa, viendo la nieve y el árbol de Sakura que se encontraba sin hojas; Mientras tenía en sus brazos a su pequeña niña, Mitsu. Quien solo veía a su madre confundida. Mio al percatarse de ello, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla./

-Mio! Ven que la fiesta sigue! /Se escuchaba a lo lejos una voz masculina y varios murmullos en lo que era la sala principal de su hogar./

-Voy en seguida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Londres, Inglaterra  1 de Enero 2015.-**_

Seguía observando a la gente a mí alrededor. O dios es mi oportunidad!

-Feliz año, Amigas…

Dije en un suspiro para después terminar viendo a la gente que festejaba feliz y como otra nueva canción sonaba, que trataba del nuevo año, cantada por una banda muy famosa en Londres.

La gente empezaba a enloquecer, en buen sentido, brincando feliz y tomándola sidra, el vino, etc… que, como todos los años, se podía consumir para brindar, había mucha seguridad después de todo.

La castaña también tenía un vaso en su mano. Aún no tomaba, y un chico que estaba cerca de ella le lanzo una botella de cerveza. Mientras decía, Pasa una y feliz año!

Miró el vaso que sostenía, tenía vino, y lo tomo, pero casi a la mitad, la gente comenzó a brincar y empujar, el ambiente estaba en el modo, festejo; y una persona choco con ella y esta dejó caer su vaso.

Se quejó y cuando estaba por recoger ese, otra persona la empujo por accidente y termino chocando con la persona a su lado.

Volteó, y vio a una chica. Juraba que a su lado había un grupo de jóvenes.

-Mil disculpas. /Mencionó la castaña recogiendo la botella que había dejado caer, al igual que la de la chica con la que había topado./

-No hay proble- ¿Tainaka-san?

La castaña miró a la chica, confundida, ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

-Eh… No puede- ¿Ichigo-san? /Pregunto muy confundida./

La mencionada respondió mientras tomaba la botella que la castaña amablemente había recogido.

-Feliz Año, Tainaka-san. /Dijo la chica mientras le entregaba la botella de cerveza que recogió de la castaña./

Tal vez todas ahora tengan sus parejas, y nuestra castaña no nació para terminar con alguien… O tal vez el hilo rojo del destino, ahora este mostrándole frente a ella la persona con la que su destino fue escrito…

Porque no mejor le preguntamos a ese delgado y invisible hilo rojo, que aunque nadie es capaz de apreciar. Se está haciendo más notorio, juntando los meñiques de estas dos chicas. Que sin saberlo, están destinadas a estar juntas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y que tal, dejen sus hermosos comentarios, no pondré la historia como completo, porque nunca se sabe, quieren conti? Díganme que les pareció, dejen sus dudas, torturas o cualquier cosa que quieran, Y recuerden que los quiero lectores buen día, y por segunda vez, feliz año atrasado! <strong>_


End file.
